Marvel vs Capcom: Endgame
by Number01BlazblueFan
Summary: The Heroes of Marvel and Capcom gear up for the final battle as new heroes arise to help them defeat Thanos.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! Welcome to another Marvel vs Capcom Parody. This time I will be writing a parody about Avengers: Endgame, word for the wise if you hadn't seen the movie don't read this. After all, 'Don't Spoil the Endgame'. I was thinking about which main characters in this parody. So, unlike the others I won't be writing the cast. Cause after all like Marvel vs Capcom: Infinity War this is a Parody of a movie. _**

**_And before I start writing the Fanfiction, I sure enjoy Avengers: Endgame though I'm sad at the ending. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything especially the Characters, they belong to Marvel and Capcom._**

**Prologue**

**The Aftermath**

**Hawkeye POV**

**_Barton Residence_**

As we open our story we saw Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye and his daughter practicing archery with Hawkeye saying, "Okay hold on, don't shoot." He then asked his daughter, "You see where you're going?"

His daughter nodded he then replied, "Okay. Now let's worry about how you get there." He then put his daughter in a perfect position while saying, "Point your toe this way. Hips here, okay? Can you see?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Hawkeye asked.

His daughter nodded again.

"How about now? Can you see now? How about now?"

Hawkeye smiled as he looks at the target, "All right, ready? Three fingers."

Meanwhile, we saw his two sons with his wife watching playing catch, "Nice!"

"Nice throw, kiddo!"

"Go."

His wife then asked, "Hey, you guys want mayo, or mustard or both?"

"Who wants mayo on a hotdog?" His daughter asked.

"Pardon your brothers. Two mustards, please! Thanks momma!" He shouted.

"Got it." his wife replied. She then asked one of his sons, "Nate! Mayo or mustard?"

"I want ketchup." As the boys are talking to their mother, Hawkeye continues teaching.

"Mind your elbow." His daughter shoots and hits the mark. Which causes Hawkeye to say.

"Good job Hawkeye." He then claps her hand, "Go get your arrow."

"Hey guys! Enough practice soup's on!" His wife shouted.

"all right. We're coming, we're hungry. Lila let's go!" he said as he picks up the arrows only to find his daughter not there. With dust taking her place, Hawkeye was confused and then turns around and shouts, "Lila? Honey?"

He was confused and started walking, "Hey babe!?" He looks at where his wife and sons are. And saw that they are also gone as well, "Babe? Babe?" he then whistled, "Boys! Boys? Laura?"

* * *

**(Cue Opening Music: I wanna be by Spyair) **

As the music starts, we saw a ghost town New Metro City after the Decimation. With the title _Marvel vs Capcom: Endgame _suddenly appearing.

_tatazunda machinami wa _

We then saw Iron-Man, Chris Redfield, Captain America, Thor and Ryu looking at the sunrise.

_kyou mo kawaranai _

as their faces started appearing.

_mukashi to wa chigau you ni_

We then saw X, Silver Surfer, Karin and the remaining X-Men

_mieru no wa naze?_

As their faces are shown.

_Yogoreta _

We then saw the group of Ronin, Back Widow, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Adam Warlock, Dante and Nero.

_shatsu ni wa  
_with their faces shown.

_shimitsuita_

we then saw the Asgardians and Reploids. As the faces of Valkyrie and Doctor Light appearing

_jibun wo_

We then saw Phoenix Wright, War Machine, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula and Maya Fey.

_damasu_

with their faces shown.

_tame no_

We then saw the fantastic four and the group of none other than Frank West, The Ghost Riders, Darkstalkers, Cammy and Arthur.

_uso de..._

their faces shown.

_nani wo mamotte_

as they prepare for battle.

_kitan daro?_

With planet earth and Gamora being shown as well as the Dwarves.

_I wanna be... _

We then saw the dusted.

_datte,_

We then saw Thor attacking.

_nakushitatte_

followed by Frank using a bazooka.

_ikutsu ni_

with Guile punching.

_ nattemo _

with Morrigan shooting energy blast.

_yume _

with Demitri and Robbie looking serious.

_ga aru tte_

with the Ravagers also seen.

_sore_

We then saw Nero revving his sword.

_wo tada_

we then saw X shouting and Light closing his eyes.

_hokorashiku_

with Reed Richards looking at the sky.

_omou jibun _

We then saw Phoenix and Maya running.

_ ga ireba ii_

as we saw Dante closing his eyes.

_I wanna be..._

We then saw the inside of Thanos' Ship.

_haite_

We then saw Thanos as a child.

_sutechimatte_

as a teen.

_anata ni _

as an Adult. With Gamora

_atte omoidashite_

staying with Death.

_kore de ii_

as we look closer he has a genuine smile.

_sou ieru ashita e (Woah 3x)_

We then saw Iron-Man walking towards the sunlight.

_nani hitotsu _

as the screen changes.

_kawaranai kono machi de_

we saw a picture of the heroes.

* * *

**Iron Man POV**

**_Outer Space, outside Titan, Saturn_**

As we go inside the Benatar, we saw Tony Stark AKA Iron Man and Nebula playing table football. Whilst Karin drinking some tea, Chris checking his guns and Nova driving the ship. As the two continued to play. Nebula suddenly screams surprising the others.

"You don't need to do that, because you're just holding the position, Nebula."

"Yeah! And please don't shout. You nearly scared us." Nova said.

"Come on. That was close." Tony said. As they continued to play he said, "That's a goal, we're now one a-piece."

Nebula looks at him and replied, "I would like to try again."

This caused everyone to be shock, with Karin and Chris shouting, "Are you serious?"

As they continue to play Tony then reminded Nebula, "We're tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun." He then flicks another piece and then continued, "That was terrible, now you have the chance to win." Nebula then flicks a piece which causes Tony to smile.

"And you won, congratulations. Fair game." Tony said while extending his hand.

"My, you're good, Nebula." Nova said.

Nebula then shakes his hand with Tony saying, "Good Sport." He then continued, "You had fun?"

"It was fun." This caused the others to smile.

"Wow! It's nice that you guys have gotten along so quickly." Chris said in amazement. With Karin and Nova smile but with a bitter feeling to it.

Hours pass, and Tony activated his helmet and said, "This thing on? Hey miss Potts... Pep. If you find this recording, don't feel bad about this. Don't post it, on social media, it's going to be a real tear jerker. I don't know if you're ever gonna see these. I don't know if you're still... Oh god, I hope so..."

As we look at the ship Tony continue to narrate, **"Today is day 21... Uh, 22. You know if it wasn't for an existential terror of staring into the literal void of space, I'd say, I'm feeling more better today." **

We then see Nebula and Chris treating Tony he continues his monologue, **"Infections run its course, thanks to Chris and the blue meanie back there. Huh, you'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic." **

We then saw Tony, Chris, Nebula, Nova and Karin trying to fix something, **"Some fuel cells were crack during battle, but we figured out how to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves some 48 hours of playtime."**

As we saw the Benatar in a farther view, **"But it's now dead in the water. We're now 1,000 lightyears from the nearest 7-11"**

We then saw them eating, **"Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. And that'll be it. **

We then saw Stark looking at the window,** "And pep, I... I know I said no more surprises, but I gotta say I was really hoping to pull one last one. But it looks like. Well you know what it looks like." **

Tony was now rubbing his head, "Don't feel bad about this. I mean if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then, move on with enormous guilt... I should probably lie down. I'm gonna caress my eyes. Please know... When I drift off, it will be like everything lately. I'm fine... Totally fine I'll dream about you. Because it's always you."

He then turns off the helmet, and then proceeds to cover himself and goes to sleep. We then saw Nebula, Chris, Karin and Nova looking t him with sad eyes.

"Man, he really had it rough, huh?" Chris said as he saw Nebula putting Tony in a more comfortable spot.

"Yeah, us too. We failed, ever since that snap killed Sakura and the others." Karin said with tears on her eyes. They then left Tony alone. When a light from outside causes Tony to wake up and look at the light. As the light cleared it was none other than Carol Danvers AKA Captain Marvel and Adam Warlock.

**Captain America POV**

**_New Metro City, Earth_**

**_Avengers Tower _**

As we go back to earth, we saw Steve Rogers AKA Captain America fresh off the battle of Valkanda. Was now shaving his beard. As he continues he realized the room is shaking and looks up. As we go outside we saw that the Benatar is now being carried down by Marvel and Warlock. We then saw Cap, Dante, Phoenix, Morrigan, Rhodey, Natasha, Pepper, Ryu, Bruce, X and Nero going outside looking on as Marvel and Warlock. Puts down the ship. Steve and Leon to carry both Tony and Chris.

"Couldn't stop him."

"Neither could we,"

"I lost the kid." Tony said.

Steve was sad about this and replied, "Tony, we lost."

"Yeah, is umm..."

Pepper then suddenly appeared and said, "Oh, my God!" she then embraces Tony. As we go to Rocket, Nebula, Ryu and Karin. They are now holding hands as they mourn. As we go inside the tower we saw the group comprising of Steve, Natasha, Adam, Danvers, Tony, Thor, Bruce, X, Karin, Chris, Ryu, Ken, Frank West, Leon Kennedy, Phoenix, Morrigan, Dante and Nero sitting and standing as Rhodey explains while showing the pictures of the dusted, "It's been 23 days since Thanos came to earth."

Natasha then continued, "World governments are in pieces the parts that are still working are trying to take census. And it looks like he did... He did exactly what he said he was going to do and did before. Thanos wiped out 50 percent of all living creatures."

Thor was now sitting alongside Frank West and Arthur wimbling his thumbs with Tony asking, "Where is he now? Where?"

"We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through."

Tony then looks at Thor and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Well about that, Tony..." Frank said.

"He's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that going around, aren't there?" Rocket interjected.

"Honestly Rocket, at this exact second I thought you were a build a bear."

This caused everyone to facepalm. With Phoenix saying, "Really, Stark?"

"Maybe I am."

"We've been hunting for three weeks now. Deep space scans, satellites, and got nothing. Tony, Chris you fought him." Steve said, which causes Tony to be confused.

"Who told you that? Didn't fight him. He wiped my and Chris' faces with moon rocks, while the Bleecker street magician gives away the stone. That's what happened... There was no fight."

Steve then asked, "Okay, did he give you guys any clues? Any coordinates, anything?" Tony and Chris shrugged as if to say no.

"I saw this a few years back, I had a vision, thought I was dreaming the hell out of it."

"Tony I'm gonna need you to focus."

"And I need you guys! As in past tense that trumps what you need. It's too late, buddy. You know what I need? I need to shave. And I believe remember telling..." Tony said as he removes the bandages, "That why otherwise that what we needed was a suit of armor around the world remember that and Hank created that? Whether that impacted our precious freedoms or not. That's what we needed."

"Well, that didn't work out. Did it?"

"I said we'd lose, and you said, 'We will do that too that together, too'. Well, guess what cap? We lost! You weren't there!" This causes many of the people in there to be surprised. With Chris saying.

"Stark! Now you're going too far!" This caused Tony to glare at the group.

"But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact?" As he continues he was being hold off by Wright and Rhodey, "We're the Avengers? We're the Avengers? Not the Prevengers?"

"Ok, you made your point. Sit down!"

"Yeah, now's not the time to get angry Tony. Just sit down."

"No, no... Here's my... By the way long time no see Danvers, Warlock. We need you guys. You're new blood. Bunch of tired old mills. I got nothing for you, Cap. I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options... Zero, zip, nada, no trust, you liar." He then pulls out his chest piece and put it on Steve's right palm, "Here take this, you find him, and You put that on. you hide." He then falls to the ground.

"Tony!"

"I'm fine I..." Tony then falls unconscious.

Hours later, we saw Tony lying in the bed. And was being treated. Rhodey then tells everyone, "Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna be probably out for the rest of the days."

"You guys take care of him... And me and Warlock here is going to bring a beruzian elixir when we get back."

"Where are you two going?"

"To kill Thanos."

"I agree with you Danvers."

"Hey!"

"You know last time this happened, we work as a team here, and a between you two and I, we're also a little fragile." Natasha said.

"We realize up there is more of your territory, but this is our fight too. Danvers, Warlock."

"You guys didn't know where he is?"

"Yeah, we're wondering the same thing." Dante said.

"We know people who might." Danvers and Warlock said.

"Don't bother, I can tell you guys where Thanos is." Nebula interjected.

"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled I wanted to please him. I'd ask, where would we go, once his plan is complete? His answer was always the same." She then goes to the table, "To the Garden."

"That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan."

"And a really lame one at that." Nero said.

"So, where is he?" Steve asked.

Rocket then projects a hologram and explained, "When Thanos snapped his fingers. Earth become ground zero for a power surge of ridiculous proportions. No ones ever seen like it..." He then projects another planet, "Until two days ago, on this planet."

"Thanos is there."

"Really." Morrigan and Frank asked.

"He used the stones again."

"Hey, hey, hey... We'd be going short-handed, you know?" Bruce said.

"Look, he still got the stones so..." Rhodey was about to speak when Danvers suddenly said.

"So, let's get him, we use it to bring everyone back again."

"Just like that"

"Yeah, just like that." Steve and Warlock said.

"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this. I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try." Natasha insisted.

"If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end differently than it did before?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, how?" Leon asked.

"Because, before, you didn't have me and Warlock." Danvers answered.

"Hey, Danvers, everybody in these room is about that superhero and supernatural life. And if you don't mind my asking. Where the hell have you and Warlock been all this time?" Rhodey asks Danvers with doubt.

"There a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys."

Thor then walks towards Danvers and summons Stormbreaker and said, "Hmm, I like this one."

"Smiling Steve then said, "Let's go get this son of a bitch!"

**Marvel vs Capcom**

**Endgame**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it hope you enjoy the prologue._**


	2. Endgame 1

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! It's been a while... After all you are all waiting for this chapter. As well as seeing the Marvel characters as well as the Capcom characters fight Thanos. once and for all. As well as to revive those that are dusted in the Decimation._**

**_With that out of the way... Let's get ready for Chapter one of Marvel vs Capcom: Endgame._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel and Capcom and that's it. _**

**Endgame 1**

**Return of the Ant **

**Captain America POV **

**_Outside Earth's atmosphere_**

As we look at Earth atmosphere, we saw that the Benatar is now leaving Earth. Inside of it, we saw Captain America, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, Thor, Captain Marvel, Adam Warlock, War Machine, Nova, Wolverine, Chris Redfield, Nero, Dante, Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Karin Kanzuki and X with the ones driving being Rocket and Nebula. Are now sitting in their respective chairs with Rocket asking.

"Okay. Who here hasn't been to space?"

This caused Phoenix, Maya, Nero, Dante and Chris to raise their hands with Captain Marvel giggling. This caused Rocket to reply, "You better not throw up on my ship." Nebula then in turn announced.

"Approaching jump in three, two, one!"

The Benatar then went into lightspeed, with the heroes getting ready.

**_Outer Space, near an unknown planet_**

After the ship stop... We saw Captain Marvel and Adam Warlock going outside. With Marvel saying, "We'll head down for recon." As they go down, we go inside to see Cap looking at what appears to be a pocket watch with a picture of Peggy.

"This is gonna work, Steve." Widow assured.

Cap then replied, ". I know it will. Because, I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't."

This caused Chris and X to look at them with sad looks. With Chris saying, "Yeah... This is gonna be a long battle."

"Tell me about it." X said.

They then saw Captain Marvel and Adam Warlock, with Marvel saying, "No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him."

"Really?" Phoenix asked.

"Its true." Adam replied.

"Then, that's enough." Nebula said.

**_On the Unknown Planet_**

As we cut to the planet, we saw Thanos and Death are now minding their own business. As we saw that Thanos' armor is now serving as a Scarecrow, as this was going on Thanos is now walking on a garden. As he picks up a fruit and puts it in his sack. With Death watching him saying, "You need to be careful with that." she then helps Thanos who now has burns in his face, go to the hut as they tend to the fire.

"Well This is kind of lonely." Thanos said.

"You said it." Death said with a stoic expression.

But as they are about to rest, they saw a flashing light which struck Thanos. which was later revealed to be Captain Marvel and Adam Warlock, Marvel then goes towards Thanos and proceeds to hold him by the neck. With War Machine and Banner in the Hulk buster holding him on the hands.

Then suddenly Thor swoop in and chop off his left arm with the gauntlet on, causing Death to be uncharacteristically shocked. With Dante and Nero punching him, Captain America and the others then entered the hut, as they entered Rocket and Phoenix rolled the gauntlet. And saw that it was damaged and that the Infinity Stones are gone with Rocket saying.

"Oh no."

Cap then asked Thanos, "Where are they?"

"Yeah, where are they? You son of a bitch!" Chris shouted.

"Answer the question." Captain Marvel said.

"Yeah you better asshole." Nero said.

Thanos then explained, "The Universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation." This caused Bruce and Chris to be enraged.

"You murdered trillions!" They then push Thanos to the ground.

"You should be grateful."

X and Bruce then punches him with Widow asking him, "Where are the Stones?"

"Gone. Reduced to atoms." This caused everyone to be shocked.

"You used them two days ago!" Banner shouted.

"Yeah! We know it! So, how come?" Chris interjects.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. but the work is done. It always will be." He said weakly, he then continued, "I am inevitable." This caused everyone to be very, very shocked as well as furious.

"We have to tear this place apart, he has to be lying." Rhodes said looking around.

"Yeah, The Stones should be around here somewhere." Phoenix said looking around.

"My father is many things; a liar is not one of them." Nebula declared.

"Thank you, daughter." Thanos said smiling, he then continued, "Perhaps I treated you too harshly..." When suddenly to everyone's surprise, Thor chop off Thanos' Head. With Rocket and Dante asking.

"Wha... What did you do?

"Yeah, What the hell man!?"

"I went for the head." Thor then went outside with a sad expression on his face.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Music: I wanna be by Spyair) **

As the music starts, we saw a ghost town New Metro City after the Decimation. With the title _Marvel vs Capcom: Endgame _suddenly appearing.

_tatazunda machinami wa _

We then saw Iron-Man, Chris Redfield, Captain America, Thor and Ryu looking at the sunrise.

_kyou mo kawaranai _

as their faces started appearing.

_mukashi to wa chigau you ni_

We then saw X, Silver Surfer, Karin and the remaining X-Men

_mieru no wa naze?_

As their faces are shown.

_Yogoreta _

We then saw the group of Ronin, Back Widow, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Adam Warlock, Dante and Nero.

_shatsu ni wa  
_with their faces shown.

_shimitsuita_

we then saw the Asgardians and Reploids. As the faces of Valkyrie and Doctor Light appearing

_jibun wo_

We then saw Phoenix Wright, War Machine, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula and Maya Fey.

_damasu_

with their faces shown.

_tame no_

We then saw the fantastic four and the group of none other than Frank West, The Ghost Riders, Darkstalkers, Cammy and Arthur.

_uso de..._

their faces shown.

_nani wo mamotte_

as they prepare for battle.

_kitan daro?_

With planet earth and Gamora being shown as well as the Dwarves.

_I wanna be... _

We then saw the dusted.

_datte,_

We then saw Thor attacking.

_nakushitatte_

followed by Frank using a bazooka.

_ikutsu ni_

with Guile punching.

_ nattemo _

with Morrigan shooting energy blast.

_yume _

with Demitri and Robbie looking serious.

_ga aru tte_

with the Ravagers also seen.

_sore_

We then saw Nero revving his sword.

_wo tada_

we then saw X shouting and Light closing his eyes.

_hokorashiku_

with Reed Richards looking at the sky.

_omou jibun _

We then saw Phoenix and Maya running.

_ ga ireba ii_

as we saw Dante closing his eyes.

_I wanna be..._

We then saw the inside of Thanos' Ship.

_haite_

We then saw Thanos as a child.

_sutechimatte_

as a teen.

_anata ni _

as an Adult. With Gamora

_atte omoidashite_

staying with Death.

_kore de ii_

as we look closer he has a genuine smile.

_sou ieru ashita e (Woah 3x)_

We then saw Iron-Man walking towards the sunlight.

_nani hitotsu _

as the screen changes.

_kawaranai kono machi de_

we saw a picture of the heroes.

* * *

**3rd POV**

**_New Metro City_**

**_Five Years Later_**

As we flash forward to five years in the future, we saw that New Metro City has now become a gloomy place. With the Statue of Liberty covered with mist, as we go to a restaurant. We heard people talking which was none other than Captain America, Leon Kennedy, Wolverine, Demitri and Guile with Guile saying, "So, I, uh... went on a date the other day. It's the first time in five years, you know? Sit there, dinner... I didn't know what to talk about."

"What did you talk about, Guile?"

"Same old crap, you know? How things have changed, and... My job, his job. How much we miss the Mets. Then things get quiet, he cried as they were serving the salads."

"What about you?" Demitri asked.

"I cried just before dessert. But I'm seeing him again tomorrow, so..."

Cap then interjects, "That's great. You did the hardest part. You took the jump, you didn't know you were gonna come down. And that's it, that's those brave baby steps you gotta take. To try and become whole again. To try and find purpose. I went into the ice in 45 right after I met the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later, you got to move on, got to move on. The world is in our hands. It's left to us guys, and we got to do something about it. otherwise... Thanos should've killed all of us." This caused all of them to be silent.

**_San Francisco, California _**

As we go to San Francisco, we are now at a storage room. From which we saw a van, with some sort of machine on the back. When a mouse hit a button on the switch, it causes the machine to turn on and someone came out and it was revealed to be Scott Lang AKA the second Ant-Man. He then puts down his helmet, and as he looks around. Why was he on the machine you ask? You see he was going to a Micro universe called the Quantum Realm with some help. From none other than Hank, Janet and their daughter Hope, so that they could help a friend. But Thanos' snap disintegrated the three. He then asked, "What the hell?"

"Hope?" He calls out.

We then cut to a security guy minding his own business, when he suddenly saw on the cameras. Scott with a sign that says help. As we cut to Scott who was now pulling a wagon full of stuff, as he looks back at the guard in confusion.

As he strolls through town, he saw missing person posters, he then saw a kid riding a bike. He then called out, "Kid! Hey, kid!" The boy then turns around with Scott then continuing to ask, "What the hell happened here?"

The kid just looks at him and looks like he was about to cry. He then continues to drive, as Scott looks confused. He then arrived at a graveyard, he then walks around seeing the graves as if he was confused. He then looks at the names in shock.

"No. Please. Please, please. No, no, no..."

As he continues to look at the graves, he then turns into another grave apologizing, "Excuse me. Sorry. No, Cassie, no. Please. Please. Please, no Cassie." He then saw something that surprises him. One of the names of the grave was revealed to be 'Scott Lang'.

"What?"

We then saw him running to his house and started to ring the doorbell. As well as knock on the door. When suddenly, he saw a teenage girl opening the door and it was none other than Cassandra Lang now grown up.

"Cassie?"

"Dad?"

They then hug each other, he then said to her, "You're so big!"

**_New Metro City_**

**_Avengers Tower_**

As we go back at to the tower, we saw that Natasha AKA Black Widow is now slicing some sandwiches, with some help from Maya Fey and Karin Kanzuki. When Rocket said in a hologram message, **"Yeah, we boarded that highly suspect warship Danvers pinged."** Nebula then replied.

**"It was an infectious garbage scowl."**

**"So, Thanks for the hot tip." **

**"Well, you were closer."**

**"Yeah. And now we smell like garbage."**

Natasha then asked, "You get a reading on those tremors?"

**It was a mild subduction under the African plate."** Okoye answered.

"Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?"

"Yeah, how ma'am?" Maya also asked.

**"Nat, Maya... It's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it." **

"Carol are we seeing you and Warlock next month?" Natasha asked.

**"Not likely."**

Rocket then asked, **"What you gonna get another haircut?" **

This caused Carol AKA Captain Marvel to be irritated, **"Listen, fur-face. Me and Warlock are covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth are happening everywhere on thousands of planets."**

**"That's a good point. That's a good point."**

Carol then continued, **"So you might not see me for a long time."**

"All right. Uh, well... This channel is always active. So, anything goes sideways... Anyone's making trouble... Comes through me."

**"Okay." **

**"All right." **

**"Good luck." **

The holograms apart from Rhodey AKA War Machine then disappears. Natasha then asked, "Where are you?"

**"Mexico. The federales found a room full of bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off." **

Natasha then replied, "It's probably a rival gang."

**"Except that it isn't, it's definitely Barton. What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years. I mean the scene that he left, I gotta tell you there's a part of me that doesn't want to find him." **

This caused the girls to be sad with Natasha asking, "Will you find out where he's going next..."

**"Nat."**

"Please."

As Rhodey's hologram disappears, Natasha then started to cry with Maya and Karin saying, "Hey. Hey, Natty please stop crying."

"You know I'd offer to cook your dinner, but you seem pretty miserable already." They turned, and it was none other than Cap saying that as he entered.

"You're here to do the laundry?"

"And to see a group of friends."

"Clearly, your friends are fine."

"You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming over the bridge."

"In the Hudson?"

"There's fewer ships... Cleaner water..."

"You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side... Um... I'm gonna to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich."

"Really, Nat." Karin asked.

"Hmm... Sorry, force of habit." As Cap sit he then continues to speak, "You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on and grow. Some do. But not us."

"If I move on. Who does this?"

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done."

"I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job, this family, and I was better because of it. and even though they're gone... I'm still trying to be better."

I think we both need to get a life." Cap replied.

"You first." Natasha then received a message. From which she opens it, and to their surprise heard someone that they knew shouting.

**"Uh, is anyone home? This is, uh, Scott Lang. We've known each other for years now... I'm Hank's successor... You know I had a daughter Cassie. It's been a long time..." **

"Is this an old message?"

**"Ant-Man? Ant-Man? I know you know, I know you know that**

"It's the front gate."

**"I really need to talk to you guys."**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it for the latest chapter hope you enjoyed it._**


	3. Endgame 2

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Ola Everyone, been a long time since I written Marvel vs Capcom... And I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing it. And by the way, I've been through a lot lately._**

**_By the way... I'm have watched Arrowverse's Version of Crisis on Infinite Earths, and I will tell you it was really, awesome. With some twist and turns here and there! So, hands off to the creators and writers. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... They belong to Marvel and Capcom, and that's about it. _**

**Endgame 2**

**Time Travel mayhem part 1**

**Ant-Man POV**

**_ Inside Avengers Tower, New Metro City_**

As we go inside, we saw Scott circling around. With Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Maya Fey and Karin Kanzuki staring at him. Steve then spoked up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Scott-san, are you tired or something?" Karin asked.

"Yeah." Scott then said as he puts his hands on his face and then asked them as he calms down, "Have any of you guys studied quantum physics?" This caused the others to be very confused, with Natasha answering.

"Only in mid conversation."

"Yeah... But what about it, Mister Lang?" Maya asked.

"Alright... So, five years ago right, right before Thanos... I was in a place called he 'Quantum Realm'. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there you must be incredibly small, Hope... She was my um she was my... She was supposed to pull me out... Then Thanos happened and I got stuck in there."

"I'm sorry that must have been a very long five years."

"I agree." Karin interjects.

"But that was just it... It wasn't, for me it was five hours." Scott revealed in a serious voice. He then continued, "You see the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't what they are up here. Everything is unpredictable... Is that anyone's sandwich." This caused Maya and Karin to facepalm.

"Scott! What are you talking about?!" Steve asked.

"Oh... What I'm saying, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. but what if we did, I can't stop thinking about it. what if we somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it. what if there was a way, that we could enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time. But then exit the Quantum Realm at another point in time. Like before Thanos."

This caused everyone to be surprised, with Steve saying, "Wait, are you talking about a time machine?"

"No... No, no, not time machine. It's more like a... Yeah, it's a time machine, I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it, there's got to be... Some way... It's crazy.'

"Scott... I get emails from a racoon... So, nothing sounds crazy." Natasha answered.

"Yeah me too.' Maya said.

"So, who do we talk about this?"

* * *

**(Cue Opening Music: I wanna be by Spyair) **

As the music starts, we saw a ghost town New Metro City after the Decimation. With the title _Marvel vs Capcom: Endgame _suddenly appearing.

_tatazunda machinami wa _

We then saw Iron-Man, Chris Redfield, Captain America, Thor and Ryu looking at the sunrise.

_kyou mo kawaranai _

as their faces started appearing.

_mukashi to wa chigau you ni_

We then saw X, Silver Surfer, Karin and the remaining X-Men

_mieru no wa naze?_

As their faces are shown.

_Yogoreta _

We then saw the group of Ronin, Back Widow, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Adam Warlock, Dante and Nero.

_shatsu ni wa  
_with their faces shown.

_shimitsuita_

we then saw the Asgardians and Reploids. As the faces of Valkyrie and Doctor Light appearing

_jibun wo_

We then saw Phoenix Wright, War Machine, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula and Maya Fey.

_damasu_

with their faces shown.

_tame no_

We then saw the fantastic four and the group of none other than Frank West, The Ghost Riders, Darkstalkers, Cammy and Arthur.

_uso de..._

their faces shown.

_nani wo mamotte_

as they prepare for battle.

_kitan daro?_

With planet earth and Gamora being shown as well as the Dwarves.

_I wanna be... _

We then saw the dusted.

_datte,_

We then saw Thor attacking.

_nakushitatte_

followed by Frank using a bazooka.

_ikutsu ni_

with Guile punching.

_ nattemo _

with Morrigan shooting energy blast.

_yume _

with Demitri and Robbie looking serious.

_ga aru tte_

with the Ravagers also seen.

_sore_

We then saw Nero revving his sword.

_wo tada_

we then saw X shouting and Light closing his eyes.

_hokorashiku_

with Reed Richards looking at the sky.

_omou jibun _

We then saw Phoenix and Maya running.

_ ga ireba ii_

as we saw Dante closing his eyes.

_I wanna be..._

We then saw the inside of Thanos' Ship.

_haite_

We then saw Thanos as a child.

_sutechimatte_

as a teen.

_anata ni _

as an Adult. With Gamora

_atte omoidashite_

staying with Death.

_kore de ii_

as we look closer, he has a genuine smile.

_sou ieru ashita e (Woah 3x)_

We then saw Iron-Man walking towards the sunlight.

_nani hitotsu _

as the screen changes.

_kawaranai kono machi de_

we saw a picture of the heroes.

* * *

**Iron-Man POV**

**_Meanwhile, in the Stark Residence_**

As we go to the Starks, we saw Tony is now walking towards a tent. And started to clap his hands, as if to call for someone. He then shouted, "Chow time!" He then sat down and continued, "Morgan Stark, want some lunch?!" Suddenly a kid with an Iron-Man mask appeared.

"Define ones that would be..."

"Okay, okay you should not be wearing that okay. That is part of an anniversary special gift, from me." He then kisses the Helmet and took it off as it reveals Morgan's face to be a girl about in her pre-school years. With brown hair.

"You thinking about lunch? We got a handful of nuts and sandwiches..." The girl then shook her head.

"That's what you want right?"

"No."

"How did you find this?"

"From the garage." Morgan answered.

"Really... Were you looking for it?"

"No... I found it."

Tony then smiled and said, "So does daddy."

"No." He then picks Morgan up to go the house, "It's fine actually come on let's go." As he continues to walk... He saw the group of Steve, Natasha, Scott, Karin and Maya. He then proceeds to pour some coffee. With Scott saying.

"Look... I'm telling you... It's sounds like..."

"Tony after everything that you've seen. Is anything really..."

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the plank scale, can we agree on that, guys?" He then gives a glass to Steve and continued, "In layman's terms, you're not coming home."

"I did." Scott answered.

"No, you accidently survived... It's a billion in one cosmic fluke, Scott. And now you want to... What do you call it?"

"A time Heist."

"Yeah, a time heist of course. Why didn't I think of this before? Because it's laughable? Because it's a pipe dream?" Tony said dryly.

"The Stones are in the past! We can go there, and we can get them." Steve said.

"We can snap our own fingers, we can bring everybody back."

"And we lived happily ever after the end." Maya and Karin added.

Tony then said, "Or screwed up worse than we already have."

"I don't believe we will." Steve rebuked.

"Gotta say I miss that giddy optimism... However, high hopes won't help if there is no logical tangible way. To safely execute said 'Time Heist'. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise." Tony explained as he sat.

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel... Which means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events..."

"I'm gonna stop you there, Scott... You seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on 'Back to the Future'?"

This caused Scott to reply, "No."

"Good, you had me worried there. Because that's bullshit, that's not how Quantum physics works..."

"Tony... We must take a stand."

"We did stand, and yet here we are."

"Look Tony, I know you got a lot on the line... You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me, a lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance. To bring them back, to bring everyone back! and you're telling me that you won't even..."

"That is right, Scott I won't. I can't."

Morgan then went towards Tony and said, "Mommy called to come and save you."

"Good job, I'm saved." He then stands up saying that if Steve want to talk to him, talk about something else. With Steve answering that this is the second chance with Tony continuing, "I got my second chance." He then went inside with Morgan.

**_Minutes later outside the residence_**

"He's scared." Natasha said.

"He's not wrong."

"Yeah, but what do we do? we need Tony, are we going to stop?"

"Yeah, what do you Suggest Mister Rogers?" Maya asked.

"We're gonna need a bigger brain."

"Bigger than his?" Scott asked.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it, guys. Adios!_**


	4. Endgame 3

**_Author's Notes: _**

**_Hey guys! I'm back man I've been through a lot lately... But now it's time for a new chapter of Marvel vs Capcom Endgame._**

**_Guess, I need to write now can't keep you waiting huh._**

**_And thanks for your patience by the way... I hope you enjoy the show! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this Fanfiction, they belong to Marvel and Capcom. _**

**Endgame 3**

**Time Travel Mayhem part 2 **

**Ant-Man POV **

**_Inside a restaurant, New Metro City_**

As we go inside the restaurant, we saw Scott looking on blankly at Hulk who seems to be wearing clothes and is wearing glasses. With him saying, "Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating here. Here have some eggs!" This caused Scott to reply.

"I'm so confused."

"Yeah we were shock at first." Maya replied. As she giggled.

"I know these are confusing times!"

"No, no does not what I meant." Scott said.

"I... I'm kidding! I know it's crazy, I'm wearing shirts now!"

"Yeah, how? why?!" Scott continuously asked.

"Five years ago, we got our asses beat, except it was worst for me. Cause I lost twice, first the Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then we all lost."

"No one blame you, Bruce." Natasha said trying to comfort Hulk.

"Yeah, you don't have to be so hard on yourself." Karin also said.

"I did." Hulk said sadly.

"For years... I've been treating the Hulk he's a disease, something to get rid of. But then I started to look at him as the cure, eighteen months in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together... And now look at me, best of both worlds."

And then from out of three kids appear with one of them saying, "Hello Mr. Hulk."

"Yes?"

"Can we get a photo?"

Hulk smiled, "100 percent little person. C'mon." He then passes the phone to Scott to take a photo of them with Hulk saying, "Say green!"

**"GREEN!"**

Scott then takes a photo and then hold out to Hulk asking, "You want to grab one of me? I'm Ant-Man!"

Hulk and the kids look at each other in confusion.

"You're a Hulk fan, you don't know Ant-Man..." Scott and Hulk continue to argue whether take pictures which ended with Scott giving back the phone. Which causes the others to sigh, with Karin shaking her head in annoyance.

"Listen to your mom she knows better!

"Bruce! About what we are saying..."

"Yeah can you do it, Mister Banner?" Maya asked.

"Right, the whole Time Travel do over. That is beyond my level of expertise." Hulk replied.

"Well you pull this off, I remember the time when this is impossible." Natasha interjected.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Music: I wanna be by Spyair) **

As the music starts, we saw a ghost town New Metro City after the Decimation. With the title _Marvel vs Capcom: Endgame _suddenly appearing.

_tatazunda machinami wa _

We then saw Iron-Man, Chris Redfield, Captain America, Thor and Ryu looking at the sunrise.

_kyou mo kawaranai _

as their faces started appearing.

_mukashi to wa chigau you ni_

We then saw X, Silver Surfer, Karin and the remaining X-Men

_mieru no wa naze?_

As their faces are shown.

_Yogoreta _

We then saw the group of Ronin, Back Widow, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Adam Warlock, Dante and Nero.

_shatsu ni wa  
_with their faces shown.

_shimitsuita_

we then saw the Asgardians and Reploids. As the faces of Valkyrie and Doctor Light appearing

_jibun wo_

We then saw Phoenix Wright, War Machine, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula and Maya Fey.

_damasu_

with their faces shown.

_tame no_

We then saw the fantastic four and the group of none other than Frank West, The Ghost Riders, Darkstalkers, Cammy and Arthur.

_uso de..._

their faces shown.

_nani wo mamotte_

as they prepare for battle.

_kitan daro?_

With planet earth and Gamora being shown as well as the Dwarves.

_I wanna be... _

We then saw the dusted.

_datte,_

We then saw Thor attacking.

_nakushitatte_

followed by Frank using a bazooka.

_ikutsu ni_

with Guile punching.

_ nattemo _

with Morrigan shooting energy blast.

_yume _

with Demitri and Robbie looking serious.

_ga aru tte_

with the Ravagers also seen.

_sore_

We then saw Nero revving his sword.

_wo tada_

we then saw X shouting and Light closing his eyes.

_hokorashiku_

with Reed Richards looking at the sky.

_omou jibun _

We then saw Phoenix and Maya running.

_ ga ireba ii_

as we saw Dante closing his eyes.

_I wanna be..._

We then saw the inside of Thanos' Ship.

_haite_

We then saw Thanos as a child.

_sutechimatte_

as a teen.

_anata ni _

as an Adult. With Gamora

_atte omoidashite_

staying with Death.

_kore de ii_

as we look closer, he has a genuine smile.

_sou ieru ashita e (Woah 3x)_

We then saw Iron-Man walking towards the sunlight.

_nani hitotsu _

as the screen changes.

_kawaranai kono machi de_

we saw a picture of the heroes.

* * *

**Iron Man POV **

**_Inside the Stark residence _**

We saw Tony was now washing the dishes, as he finishes, he saw a photo of him and Peter Parker. He then looks at it with sad eyes as he brushes it. As he looks around, He then went to his work table and project a projection of what appears to be a warp gate.

"Look at that mod inspiration and see if it checks out. So... We will run another sim, before we call it off for tonight. This time in a shape of a mobius strip and convert it please." He said to FRIDAY as the hologram changes it shape to a Mobius strip.

**"PROCESSING." **

Tony then tries to reshape it saying, "Give me that item value, that particle factor again spec decom. Wait a second." He then drinks some water.

**"JUST A MOMENT." **

"Don't worry." As he stops drinking, he saw the shape changing again.

**"MODEL ARRANGING." **

As it changes completely, he saw that it was a success as he sits down in shock and says, "Shit!"

"Shit."

He then turns around and it was Morgan who was sitting on the stairs. He then hushes her, "What are you doing out here, miss?"

"Shit."

"Don't say that, only mom says that! She pointed it out it belongs to her!"

"Then why did you say it?" Morgan asked.

"Cause there's some important shit here what do you think? No, no I got some on my mind, I got some on my mind."

"Like Juice pops?"

"Sure was. That's extortion that's the way." He then stands up and picks Morgan, "C'mon great minds think alike, let's see exactly what's on my mind." The two then walked off with him looking at he model one last time.

**_At Morgan's bedroom_**

We then saw Morgan at the bedroom, with Tony looking as he eats some ice pops. As he finishes, he then tries to get Morgan to sleep only for her to say, "Tell me a story."

"A story? Uh... Once upon a time, we went to go to bed the end!"

"Come on, it's a great story! Many times." He then kisses Morgan in the forehead, with the latter saying.

"I love you 3000."

"Yeah."

He then closes the lamp and went towards the door said, "3000? Yeah, that's crazy. Go to bed or I'll sell all your toys!" He then closed the door! As Morgan goes to sleep.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it, I'm going to write my Kamen Rider Fanfic next and don't worry I'm going to reboot Japanese Hero Chronicles only it's Sailor Moon meets Bleach meets Yu Yu Hakusho meets Yu Gi Oh, so, Adios, Guys! And stay safe. _**


End file.
